


It's not easy  being human

by vampirequeen (damnitlaura)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitlaura/pseuds/vampirequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Castiel supresses all of his angelic power and is given a simple task by the Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not easy  being human

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic for my best friend/sister

“Dean!!” Cas yelled out, his face somewhat flushed, small beads of sweat working their way down the nape of his neck.  
“Dean!!” he called again, his voice breaking on the last word.  
In the dark corners of his mind, where coherent thought was still possible, Castiel was wondering what had possessed him into thinking he would be able to do this.  
A low groan escaped his lips as he continued to bear the struggle in which he found himself in.  
He tried to think of something pleasant that would take him through this ordeal, but it was a wasted effort, every passing second he remembered where he was and what he was trying to get through and it only served to make him question himself which in turn infuriated him.  
“DEAN I CAN’T!!” He finally yelled out in exasperation as he slammed the bottle of pickles on the table. “You did something to this bottle!” He said infuriated.  
“Nope, it’s just sealed tight,” Said Sam from in between guffaws   
“We told you being human isn’t all that easy Cas, especially without your angel mojo.”  
Castiel had a sneaking suspension that the brothers had somehow sealed the bottle of pickles with super glue, it was the only explanation, he should have been able to open it without any problems, even if he had fully suppressed his angelic powers.  
Dean picked up the bottle of pickles and with a quick twist, the top came loose and off, which only served to infuriate Cas even more.  
Dean held the opened bottle to Cas, who could only pout and look angrily at Dean, then took a pickle out and started chewing on it.


End file.
